


Restless

by Bifur19



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bifur19/pseuds/Bifur19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori stole something and has no idea what he should do because what he stole may be in over his head so he asks his best friend Bofur for help him in figuring out what to do and what he should do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

Bofur turned in his sleep once again trying to get comfortable he popped open his brown eyes a few seconds later and just laid there for a few minutes and his eyes started to flutter closed until they completely closed. 

 

(ZZZZ) snored his little brother loudly whom he shared a room with promptly making his eye open back up he groaned and sat up as he looked over at his ginger haired brother. “Really brother” he snapped more to himself than Bombur who was fast asleep and could care less he growled softly and curled up into a ball on his side and covered his head with a pillow. He lay awake as he listened to Bombur snore normally he was asleep before his brother started snoring tonight was not one of those nights.

 

Bofur started to relax and get use to the snoring when a hand covered his mouth underneath the pillow eyes widening he started to thrash violently and bite into the hand covering his mouth his heart thumping from adrenaline and fear that one emotion coursed through him like ice in his veins.

 

“Oi OW! You bit me” came a familiar annoyed voice halting the scream he was about to sound in his throat. He yanked the pillow off his head to look at his best friend and than narrowed his normally happy eyes into a glare Nori who was use to such looks just smiled at Bofur who groaned as he fell back into his bed and ran both of his calloused hands down his face. He set his hands down and sat back up to see Nori inspecting his hand and Bofur chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“I can’t believe you bit me” Nori complained again quietly to not wake up Bombur “well what were you thinking coming in my room and scaring me like that” he shot back with a smirk than he blinked “wait” he whispered “why are you here?” confusion laced in his voice.

 

“Well I kind of need a little help hiding something until I find out what to do with it” Nori said biting his lip nervously this instantly perked the brunette’s interest as he tilted his head his currently unbraided hair falling with the motion of his head. “Well what is it” he asked curiously for his normally overly confident friend was not even trying to seem that way. “If I tell you you will freak out and wake up Bombur I have to show you” he pointed out some of his usual self showing through with how smug he pointed that out “I really could use your help mate please” Nori bit out the last word firstly because he hated to ask for help and secondly he almost never said please. Bofur’s internal alarms started to ring whatever it was it had to be important to Nori.

 

“Fine” Bofur relented he really wanted to help his friend plus sometimes he loved the thrill of mischief. Nori threw Bofur’s hair ties at him and waited as Bofur made two large braids and threw on his odd hat and fingerless gloves but didn’t change out of his bed clothes. Nori silently stepped onto Bofur’s bed stand and started to climb out the window “what” Bofur said with a silent laugh “we have a door Nori” he smiled a wide grin Nori looked down at him since he was on the bed table.

 

“Does your father sleep like you or like Bombur over there?” he asked simply “me I guess why” Nori smirked “now he is asleep on the couch and your clumsy must I say more” Nori said with absolute confidence Bofur gave a sheepish grin as he followed Nori out the window.

They walked the outskirt of the village until they hit the woods and Nori started to go into the woods “the woods Nor really” Bofur said on a sigh as he continued to follow Nori “best place to hid things Bof” he said as he continued walking through the woods with ease.

 

 

“So mate wanta tell me what ya got hidden” he asked as he tried to keep his balance in the near darkness and ground holes and branches. Cursing his auburn tri-star haired friend the whole way “no quit asking” he said “I’d quit asking if you would just tell me” he shot back jokingly until Bofur yelped and fell on his rear after slamming into Nori who had stopped but fell forward when Bofur had hit him. “Oi what did you stop for” Bofur said as Nori helped him up and turned on a lantern he must have hidden out here and pulled Bofur to a very large tree.

 

 

Bofur froze for a few seconds lost for words.

 

“Bof” Nori said slightly worried as he looked at him “Oh Mahal Nori” Bofur finally managed to get out in his shocked state “I know that is why I need help” Nori stressed to his friend

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it I hope I didn't end it to badly I wanted to try a cliff hanger but I wanted to be able to work into the next chapter as well.
> 
> I hope you all have a good day or night. Thanks.


End file.
